


Burning The Midnight Oil

by Altair718



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Literally haven't written in a decade no pressure, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altair718/pseuds/Altair718
Summary: Small fic based on one of the recorded lines you get when logging in at night.
Kudos: 45





	Burning The Midnight Oil

The soft clacking of a keyboard had made him pause on his way to the kitchen. Glancing towards the living room he could make out Izumi's face, harshly lit by the glow of her laptop. 'You're still up, director?' There was a small ' _eep_ '. "Juza!? Wait..." She quickly looked at the clock and blanched. "Is it this late already?"

"Yep. Continuing into the kitchen, he got a glass out of the cabinet before asking, 'Don't you have to be up early tomorrow?' There was a noticable droop in her shoulders. "I do, but if this report isn't done, Sakyo will have my head." Chuckling a bit wearily, she turned back to the her laptop. "Don't worry, I'm heading to bed as soon I get done."

..."Ok." But he still worried a bit. The director helped with a lot of other plays besides their own, and that probably gets really tiring after a while. "Uh, Juza? You're giving that glass of water a pretty big case of stink eye."

"..sorry." He quickly washed out the glass, and Izumi returned to her work, sighing softly. _Why does this stupid thing seem even less done than it did an hour ago_ , she thought miserably. "Hey, uh....here."

Turning towards the voice, she was surprised to see Juza holding out a small jar with a spoon on top. "Isn't this the pudding you got today?"

"Yeah. ...my mom says sweets are good for when you're tired. So you can have it."

"Are you sure Juza? I know you were looking forward to it tomorrow."

"S'alright, he mumbled, ears turning red. "I can just get another one."

"..alright then. Thanks Juza." Smiling kindly, she said, "You really are a sweetheart underneath that glare."

"O-only you and Muku would think that Anyway, G'night." "Night, Juza. Sweet dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> I legit haven't written in a decade but I guess A3 is just that powerful haha....this may have been a mistake. >.>  
> Thanks for reading. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
